


She's the Devil in Disguise

by Smidge



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur believes women are angels; Matt believes women are devils. Which do they believe Alex is...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's the Devil in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short - hopefully amusing - drabble.  
> Title taken from Elvis's 'she's the devil in diguise' (quite obviously).
> 
> Enjoy x

“What?” Alex hears Matt cry out in horror. “Women are anything _but_ holy.”

She stops in her tracks on the way to the make up department, intrigued as to who has him so rattled. She rolls her eyes as she turns. Ah, of course, _Arthur_. Arthur is a gentleman; he loves women and treats every one like they were a queen. Matt on the other hand has been treated almost as badly by women in his life as she has by the men in hers.

“How can you say that?” Arthur looks completely taken aback; like what Matt is saying is just completely impossible. “Women are divine.” Alex can feel the beginning of one of their infamous debates/arguments coming on and she cocks her hip to the side, waiting for the show to start.

“They’re insatiable.”

“They are perfect, kind creatures.” Alex smiles at Arthur’s chivalry.

“Women are evil, manipulative monsters,” Matt throws his hands in the air in frustration.

“Women are _beautiful_.”

“Did you ever think that maybe they appear attractive so that you get distracted while they take everything from you?” Matt counters.  

“They’re not _sirens_ , Matt,” Arthur almost laughs. “They’re angels.”

“They are _devils_ ,” Matt almost shouts before lowering his voice, “in disguise.”

Alex smirks at that and decides that is her cue to intervene. Adjusting her cleavage and fluffing her hair, she strides confidently over to the pair.

“Hello boys,” she purrs, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“See, talk of the devil and she will come,” Matt mutters toward Arthur.

“Oh no, darling, it takes more than just words to make me _come_...” she whispers in reply.

Arthur gasps in shock at Matt’s words, too busy talking over Alex to hear her filthy comment. “Alex is definitely one of the most angelic women I have ever met,” he tries to defend her and she winks at him in thanks.

“It’s all a facade, mate,” Matt shakes his head; a complete non-believer. Alex swats his arm in warning. “See what I mean?” He looks pleadingly at his friend. “Women are just abusive and rude.”

“I’ve found it to be quite the opposite,” Alex contests indignantly, “In my experience, the _men_ are the rude and abusive ones and the women are left to cry in the dirt.”

“Well,” Matt scoffs, “Not _all_ men are bastards like that.”

“Then don’t you think the same thing can be applied to women too?” She catches him out.

“What?” he frowns.

“Not _all_ women are bitches,” she reasons, “Some are, I grant you that, but you can’t place a label on _all_ women just because you’ve had a bad experience with one or two. I certainly haven’t and look at the men I’ve been knocked down by.”

He looks to Arthur for support, but he still seems a little angry at Matt.

“Okay let’s not look at me ‘cause we know what you think of me,” she sighs, “Take _Karen_ , for example, she doesn’t have a bad bone in her body.”

Matt goes to open his mouth in protest, but Arthur stops him. “Don’t you dare,” his eyes flash, “you cannot say one nasty thing about Karen and it be true. She really _is_ an angel.”

 He turns to Alex, shame filling up his insides and she raises a sceptical eyebrow at him, her hands coming to rest on her hips.

Later that night...

“Kingston!” Matt gasps in surprise as her opens his front door to her. She stands before him in a perfectly white coat, her hair pulled back neatly into a fountain of ringlets.

“Do you really think I am the devil in disguise?” she asks innocently, fluttering her eyelids and biting her lip as she crosses the threshold.  

“Are you kidding me?” He closes the door behind her. “You’re bloody _Satan_ herself.”

“I thought Satan was a man,” she frowns quizzically.

“That’s because you’re a woman,” he answers, stepping closer to her. She hums her appreciation as his hands land on her hips and he pulls her into a chaste kiss.

“See now, you _look_ like an angel,” he begins, running his hands up her arms and over the white material on her shoulders, “but if we take away the mask...” his fingers deftly undo her coat and it falls open, revealing her smooth golden skin beneath – and _nothing_ else. He groans his approval. “We find the devil,” he finishes, reaching back to her hair and releasing her curls.

She shakes her head as her curls cascade around her shoulders, before looking up at him seductively through the curtain of hair; her eyes dark with lust and he swears he can almost see horns and little devil tail as she pushes him back against the bed and has her wicked way with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better x


End file.
